Ultimate Retribution
by Lollerwaffle
Summary: Wizards and Demigods live in ignorance of the other's existence. Their meeting is inevitable, but as fighting immediately ensues, is this chaos the result of a secret, ancient-evil plan? Harry and Percy discover that they're not so different. Somepairings


**Hi guys! This is the first part of the story that I wrote with the help of 'The Primed Guy'. I found him since we both have an interest in HP/PJO crossovers. xD Anyway, I want to say that I DO NOT BELIEVE IN CREATING OC's… so all characters that I use are either real in Mythology or occur in HP/PJO. Thus, I introduce to you Asteria, a real goddess… Anyway, it's my first time at writing, although it's 'The Primed Guy's' … third story? Doesn't matter, lol. I hope you guys enjoy! **

Prologue: Origins

Written by: Lollerwaffle and The Primed Guy

-x-x-x-

**Many eons ago…**

_I hate that man. _Asteria thought savagely. From where she floated, shrouded by wispy clouds, she could make out the distinct Zeus-shaped blob. The Titan goddess of oracles, prophetic dreams, astrology and necromancy wished with all her heart that her abilities included either invisibility or confusion. Anything of the sort to either sneak away from the god or even better hit him so hard that he would forget what he was here for. Alas, her magical powers were far from being combative.

She stayed very still, feeling the damp wind move around her ever so slowly, threatening to blow away her cover. Anything to avoid detection from the god of lightning.

"Asteria? Daaaarling! Where might you beeeee?" She winced. The voice, while playfully obnoxious, was fast running out of patience. So soft she almost couldn't hear it, rumbles of thunder made up the undertones.

"You can't run forever! Why are you playing hard to get? Ah, is it because you're shy? Aw, you really love me don't you!" Zeus's voice continued to gush, closer this time.

Asteria wanted very, very much to punch the lord of all gods in the face. But that would blow her cover and maintaining _distance_ from this fiend was of the essence. Fervently, she wished her powerful mother Phoebe, or even her daughter Hecate was here to help fend off Zeus's much unwanted affections.

But here they were, up high in the sky, Zeus's domain, engaged in a tip-toeing dance of cat and mouse. For the tenth time the last five minutes, she mentally cursed. She should have known better than to _fly_ her way to Hecate's home. _Flying_ was Zeus's thing.

Thinking quickly, as the voice seemed to have drifted slightly to her left; she changed herself into a small, inconspicuous bird. Taking silent strokes of her wings, heart thumping with the fear of discovery, she attempted to slip away.

Thankfully, Zeus didn't seem to notice, and she could hear his love-struck voice fade off into the distance. Grinning wildly and congratulating herself on a transformation well done, she did a happy loop the loop, and in doing so, caught sight of the circling bird of prey.

Her heart dropped like a shot balloon as she recognized that golden glint in the eagle's eyes. Who was she kidding? She was in the _sky. _

"Asterrria." He all but purred. "This is how you want to play, mm?"

Anger finally tore through her. "No! You ridiculous obscene _playboy!_ I refuse to be your latest _conquest, _your latest _affair. Other_ goddess might want your fickle affection, but _I_ do not! _Kindly_ leave me alone!" She made sure to use all the right emphasis. Complete with cutting, caustic tone. There. He should get the point!

Zeus dropped his absurd, word-drawling, lovey-dovey façade immediately. "Why won't you give me a chance? What do you know of my feelings for you? Who are you to _judge_ me?" Ah. There it was. A slight steely edge in his voice. He was unhappy, but damn if Asteria cared.

"No," she snarled. "Means _no."_

A look of rage crossed over his face. In the distance, lightning flashed. Storm clouds rolled in, filling the sky with static grey. Torrents of rain began to fall, soaking the Titan goddess's silken garments and fair hair.

"Do you forget who I am? Are you underestimating my power _to get what I want?"_ There it was again. The true beast under all the layers of fake fluff. Asteria could have laughed if her situation had not been so dire.

"You sir, are nothing more than a petulant _child. _I am older than you, my mother being the Titan Phoebe. Don't you dare dishonor _me._" It was totally dark now, but being godly creatures, the golden aura that surrounded the forms did not flicker.

Thunderclouds descended upon his brow, clashing with blue eyes that wooed so many other girls. "You are hardy in any position to say no, my good lady. Titans are not treated well at all, even if your mother was decidedly neutral in the last war. You would do well to get into _my _good graces."

"_Your _good graces? Heaven forbid anyone refuse such a thing!" Clear sarcasm here. "And as if I would do such a thing to my beloved husband Perses! What's the matter with you anyway, mm, you can't stand a girl rejecting you?"

His only response was to lunge. Talons pieced her little wings, but she muttered up a quick healing spell. Gathering her wits, she transformed into a different bird, one sleeker, faster, and bigger. Turning quickly, she started fleeing.

In hot pursuit, Zeus also changed form. Wingspan reached up to twenty feet, talons turned as big as cages and eyes were flinty and as cold as ice.

It was almost like a battle. Asteria turned into many forms, each time to avoid Zeus's invading grasp. Zeus also shifted, each time getting closer and closer, bearing down, and cornering her to the ground.

Looking down in absolute terror, Asteria could see the cold depths of the Aegean Sea. Power was rapidly being used in her transformations, and she was tiring. Behind her, Zeus was doggedly chasing, determined.

_I hate him soo much._ Asteria thought again, this time with a certain amount of resignation. She would never give in. She had too much pride, too much dignity, too much of a reputation to give into Zeus for one night, bare godly children, feel the wrath of Hera, and then be cast aside without a second glance. _She wasn't to be toyed with, dammit!_

Fury brimming to the surface, she did the only thing she could to do escape. Summoning the last of her strength, she melted smaller, spouted softer feathers, became a _quail_ and flung herself into the unwelcoming Aegean Sea.

Her last thought was that of triumph. And then she knew no more.

Zeus looked, shocked. When Asteria had transformed, he had expected her to turn into a fish, a shark, maybe a shrimp. However, as she hit the water, she turned into none of these things. She became an _island. _Who the _hell _became an island to escape? But as he touched down on the island of Asteria, he was acutely aware that her consciousness was no more. She had truly become an island, incapable of human expression, stuck that way forever.

He was struck with a sudden pang of guilt. But as he flew away, he waved away those thoughts. _She's just another girl. Not to mention, her sister Leto is beau-ti-ful! _Grinning to himself, he made up his mind. _What shall I name the children then, dear Leto? What about Artemis? Or Apollo is it's a boy…_

He forgot all about the little island in the middle of the Aegean Sea, soon to be known as Delos. Such an oversight, would lead to unimaginable complications in the future. Such an insult, to a Titan goddess no less, would not be easily forgotten. _He _might only have wanted to have a bit of fun, but the consequences would come around, eventually, to collect its due, even when he himself had forgotten his crime.

Phoebe, the Titan mother, one of the original twelve, was beside herself with rage. The daughter, Hecate, brought to being by Asteria and Perses, _the Titan god of Destruction, _was equally furious. He, known to all as a second-generation Titan, was also known as _The Destroyer_. And destroy he did. Mortals fell before his helpless rage and the world blackened to ash. He swore he would marry no other and follow that vow he did. Asteria was his only consort, Hecate his only child.

The last war had barely ended. Kronos was flung into Tartarus along with his Titan brothers, but the Titan sisters, who had taken no part, were left free. Thus unencumbered, Phoebe sought so finish what her brothers had started. She had not believed in their cause to destroy the new Olympians in that first war, but with the loss of her beloved daughter, she wanted nothing more than to topple Olympus, a mere bunch of arrogant youngsters. Careless. Rude. Oblivious to the lives they've ruined.

Hecate put the first part of the plan into action. They were patient people. They would get their revenge. But it would happen slowly. Painfully. With lots of gloating on their part. _They would need demi-gods to take up their cause as well. _For such a war requires both an army of mortals and a _divine, godly_ army- one composed of the Titans themselves.

And thus, with Hecate in the lead, as the goddess of _magic…_

… _the Wizarding World was born. _

**-x-x-x-**

**It's short, yes, but hey, think about it, it's only a prologue! And it's hard to co-write! So tell us if you like it! Review with some nice feedback! (so The Primed Guy will focus on this story more than his other ones, lol!)**

**Research Notes:**

**Asteria's history (copy pasted): ASTERIA was the Titan goddess of the oracles and prophecies of night, including prophetic dreams, the reading of the stars (astrology), and necromancy. She was the mother of the goddess Hecate by Perses (the Destroyer). After the fall of the Titanes, Asteria was pursued by the god Zeus. She fled his advances, transforming herself into a quail and leaping into the sea where she became the island of Delos. Her sister Leto later sought refuge on the isle and there gave birth to her son Apollo. Asteria appears in Athenian vase-painting alongside the other Delian gods-Apollo, Artemis and Leto. She is often labeled as "Delos."**

**Oceanus is the only Titan brother to NOT be imprisoned. **

**Hecate is highly honored by Zeus, but for reasons "unknown" *winkwink* she was never a part of the core Olympians. There are theories that she and Artemis, her blood cousin, had "similarities", and to incorporate Hecate was an insult to Artemis. As goes mythology. :D**


End file.
